This invention relates to a drive mechanism adaptable for use with various products such as a salad spinner useful in the making of salads. The concepts of the invention include as one feature an improved clutch means for a drive mechanism useful for a salad spinner and other products.
The invention will be described with reference to salad spinners which have typically consisted of an outer bowl with solid walls, and an inner perforated bowl adapted to nest within the outer bowl. Salad ingredients are located in the inner bowl, and a cover is provided for covering the salad. A drive means is provided for spinning the inner bowl relative to the outer bowl whereby water on the lettuce and/or other vegetables can be passed through the perforated bowl and collected in the outer bowl. A handle for operating the drive means is often associated with a lid placed over the bowls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,025 discloses a salad spinner apparatus of the type including an outer bowl with solid walls, and an inner perforated bowl nested within the outer bowl. A lid is provided for covering the outer bowl and the lid includes drive means for spinning the inner bowl relative to the outer bowl.
The drive means specifically comprises clutch means for spinning the inner bowl in one direction, a handle positioned adjacent the periphery of the lid, and a drive arm extending from the handle to a pivotal connection adjacent the opposite side of the lid. The driving force is applied to a turret with drive elements at its outer periphery. When the lid is put into place, these drive elements are automatically placed in position for driving engagement with the inner perforated bowl. Accordingly, once the lid is in place, operation of the handle imparts driving movement to the inner bowl to achieve the spinning operation. Because of the clutch drive, the spinning movement may be repeated as often as desired.
The perforated inner bowl can be used as a colander while the outer bowl can be used as a serving bowl for the salad or for other similar purposes.